


i'll say goodbye soon

by navywingz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), and gri the other/the taller, based on 'goodbye to a world' by porter robinson, but i call milo the boy, it might be a bit confusing since i don't say their names, it's a little wonky tbh, this was a vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywingz/pseuds/navywingz
Summary: thank youi'll say goodbye soonthough it's the end of the worlddon't blame yourself now
Relationships: milo cloud and gri





	i'll say goodbye soon

The world submerged in flames. Chaos loomed over them. Only their small hill was left untouched for now, the lush, vibrant grass a contrast from the reds. The boy spoke.

“So, it’s over? It’s all gone?” He asked. The uncertainty in his voice was clear as he was trying to deny everything happening around him. It was like this was a dream and if he tried hard enough, his eyes would snap open.

“Sadly, yes. But it’s okay.” The boy looked up at the other, his grey eyes filling with tears and sorrow.

“How so?” He asked.

“Are you fulfilled with yourself?” The boy had to pause. Was he satisfied? He was still so young, and he was watching with wide eyes as the world he’d known crumble beneath his feet. A decent amount of friends, caring parents, a blossoming life, yet there was always a feeling of sadness inside him. The impression of never being truly good enough. His reply unsteadily left his mouth.

“Somewhat...but what about them? Why can’t we help them? I’m sure we’re not the only ones left.” He tried to tug the taller down the hill but gave up when he wouldn’t shift. Their eyes met.

“All that matters now is that you were happy. I’d help them if I could, but we can’t. Don’t blame yourself. One day, every planet stops spinning. You’ll be accompanying them soon.”

“You’ll? Won’t you die too?” He grasped the other’s clawed hand tightly for a source of comfort.

“I don’t know if my kind can die. I suppose we’ll wait and see, but I know you’ll be up there, and I’ll anticipate your arrival if I am too..” It was a lie right through his teeth. He knew where he would go. Unlike the boy, his wrists and horn were chained to the flames. He’d never been liked there for his odd behavior, but he knew for a fact that they wouldn’t like him now. A pitchfork would be in his heart if they found out about what he’d done. They’d see the twin halos encircling his single horn. He couldn’t bear, to tell the truth of his fate

“I don’t want to lose everything.” The boy whispered. His voice was like a spark of ash as opposed to the mournful silence. The world had gone quiet now, the only sound coming from their talking. It was like a sound that was so ear-piercingly loud that everything went still. The other couldn’t admit how scared he was too.

“It was inevitable. It’s just unfavorable it happened so soon, but we’ll have to say goodbye to our world.” He regretted getting attached, but the characters he’d met had been some of the kindest and warmest he’d ever talked to. Now, he’d have to let go of the only people to ever care about him. 

“C-can...can you do something for me?” The other hummed, waiting for a reply. The boy sniffled before wiping his tear-streaked cheeks. “Hold me. I don’t want to see any of it.” The other pulled him into his chest. The boy was sobbing now, his words becoming stuck like a web in his throat, but he managed to croak something out.

“Thank you. You were the best friend I could ever ask for.” The comment brought tears to the taller’s eye. It was the first time he’d ever cried, and grievously the last as well. The only thing he could do was shut his eye tight to block out the incoming smoke about to incase them. One last moment and they would be gone.

“Don’t worry. It’ll be over soon. If you don’t see me up there, I promise I won’t forget you.”


End file.
